El uno para el otro
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Porque de alguna u otra manera, ellos debían estar juntos. Serie de One-Shots LadyNoir, Adrinette, Ladrien, MariChat.
1. Rechazos

**Disclaimer:** Esta hermosa serie no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.

 **Número de palabras:** 831.

 **Pareja:** MariChat (Marinette y Chat Noir)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **Rechazos.**

* * *

Sentía como si ese fuese el peor día de su vida, ¿cómo no serlo? La persona que amaba lo había rechazado. Ladybug no correspondía a los sentimientos de Chat Noir. El superhéroe empezó a recordar la chica que había rechazado como Adrien la semana pasada, a su compañera de clase Marinette. Quizá fue el karma que lo había perseguido después de romperle el corazón a ésa chica, aunque él no podía corresponderle por amar a Ladybug.

¿Cómo la estaría pasando ella? Pensó Chat Noir. Cuando la rechazó ciertamente se sintió muy apenado, porque veía la gran tristeza en su cara, y en toda la semana ella intentaba sonreírle al mundo, ¿él también podría hacerlo después de su rechazo? Lo dudaba, lo que sentía por Ladybug era tan intenso, ¿lo que sentiría Marinette también lo sería?

En ese momento, mientras seguía caminando, aún con su transformación debido a que aún le quedaba tiempo, pensaba todo aquello, mientras se hundía en una gran tristeza. Ahora que había sido rechazado ¿Cómo miraría a Ladybug todos los días para salvar el mundo? Sonrió al pensar: ¿Cómo haría Marinette para verlo todos los días como Adrien? Como si sus pensamientos fuesen leídos por el mundo, observó a Marinette, sentada en uno de los bancos del solo parque oscuro, alumbrado sólo por la luz artificial.

Dudo un poco, pero decidió dar el paso y acercarse, porque por alguna razón Chat Noir sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, y como Adrien no podía acercarse como lo haría en ese momento, con más _confianza_.

—Hey… eres tú —Le saludó un poco apenado, pero intentando sonreír para que no se notase.

—Chat Noir… —Susurró Marinette. Lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído sólo por el minino.

—¿Cómo estás? No luces muy bien —Preguntó mientras se sentaba justo a su lado.

—Tú tampoco luces muy bien que digamos —Se atrevió a decir. Después de todo, ella, como Ladybug, había sido la persona que lo había rechazado. Ahora que podía ver su verdadera tristeza, se sentía fatal por hacerlo sentir así, pero tan identificada con él al mismo tiempo.

Dos rechazados por su amor platónico.

—Digamos que no me he tomado muy bien el rechazo —Dijo con naturalidad, intentando sonreír, contagiando un poco a la chica, quien le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo también he sido rechazada, y a pesar de que ha pasado una semana… me sigue doliendo —Admitió. Chat Noir la observó cómo desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, muy triste.

—Hey, todo estará bien —El chico la tomó de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo, encontrándose muy cerca el uno con el otro, perdiéndose entre sus miradas—. Saldremos de esta —Le animó. Llevando una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en Marinette, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintiendo los nervios y su corazón latir con fuerza, ¿por qué pasaba eso? ¿No era Adrien el único quien la hacía sentir de esa manera?

Ella asintió, para luego seguir observándolo fijamente, el chico también sintió cierta emoción que no supo identificar. Quizá era porque se sentían tan identificados, que cada uno entendía el dolor del otro, que podían estar juntos, aunque sea… como un resguardo.

Chat Noir y Marinette, no supieron cuando fue que dejaron todos sus sentimientos atrás por un momento y unieron sus labios, en un pequeño beso. Ambos se separaron apenados por lo ocurrido. De alguna manera sentía que engañaban a sus respectivos sentimientos, Marinette a Adrien, y Chat Noir y Ladybug.

—¡Lo siento! —Dijeron ambos. Aunque al fin y al cabo, no estaba mal lo que hacían, no engañaban a nadie, habían sido rechazados, encontrándose cada uno como único resguardo para _olvidar._

Olvidar el sufrimiento, olvidar y dejar aquellos sentimientos rechazados atrás. Y ambos se ayudarían.

Marinette volvió a bajar su mirada, por lo que Chat Noir tomó su mano, ella lo miró de nuevo, con aquélla sonrisa de "todo estará bien", por lo que ella también le sonrió.

En ese momento, el anillo de Chat Noir empezó a indicar que faltaba poco para que su transformación terminara.

—Lo siento, debo irme —Le dijo el chico levantándose.

—¡Chat Noir! —Llamó la chica antes de que él se fuese, el volteó, esperando lo que ella quería decirle— ¿Po-podemos vernos mañana? —Preguntó apenada. Pero de alguna forma tenía que verlo, ahora que no podía hablar con él de la misma manera como Ladybug, podía intentarlo como Marinette, por su mente pasó la posibilidad de decirle su identidad, pero no, no podía hacerlo, eso sería como romperle el corazón dos veces.

—Claro, pasaré por tu casa a esta misma hora —Le dio una última sonrisa para después irse, dejándola sola, pero un poco más alegre.

Él también tenía una pelea mental, no podía tampoco decirle su identidad, como la persona que rompió su corazón; quizá ahora, podía recompensar lo que había hecho como Adrien, y ella… De alguna manera lo hacía sentir mejor. Por lo que todos los días, iría a visitarla.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Éste es lo primero que he escrito de este fandom xD después de ver el final de Ladybug, sentí la necesidad de al menos escribir algo, éste pequeño lugar será para colocar cada momento de estos dos que se me ocurran, y sea como Drabbles, viñetas o One-Shots, espero este les haya gustado, la verdad el MariChat lo veo de esta manera, triste por ser rechazados por su amor platónico, uniéndose ambos en su propio dolor, haciéndose sentir mejor. Por esa razón es que fue lo primero que escribí x'D, ya que me gusta retarme como escritora y escribir cosas difíciles uwu, cualquier duda no duden en decirme, espero sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias son aceptadas, siempre que sean bajo respeto ;3 sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!


	2. Secretos

**Número de palabras:** 549.

 **Pareja:** Ladrien (Ladybug y Adrien)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **Secretos.**

* * *

Las clases habían concluido, y todos empezaron a salir de la escuela, Marinette se encontraba al lado de su amiga Alya quien la acompañaría a estudiar en casa.

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Alya, observando a su amiga.

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —Le cuestionó Marinette con una sonrisa.

—¿No será porque tu amor platónico Adrien, manifestó a una chica a quien rechazó, que tenía novia y fue oído por nosotras por "accidente"? —Pregunto de manera más directa.

—Está bien, lo acepto. Creo que es mejor que él sea feliz con la persona que quiera —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, su amiga solo pudo suspirar resignada.

—Marinette, eres demasiado buena —Le dijo colocando sus manos en sus hombros—. Pero sabes que si no te sientes bien, puedes decírmelo.

—Todo está bien, tranquila —Dijo confiada, para luego seguir su camino.

En el transcurso del día, un nuevo Akuma estaba aterrorizando París, por lo que Ladybug y ChatNoir tenían que actuar nuevamente. Alya no perdió el tiempo en irse a grabar lo que pudiera, dándole oportunidad a Marinette de transformarse e ir al sitio donde el Akuma se encontraba.

—Hey, mi lady ¿cómo has estado? —Le dijo un coqueto Chat Noir quien llegó a su lado, intentando sostener su mano para besarla.

—Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso, más ahora porque tengo novio —Dijo apartando la mano antes de que él la besara.

—Oh, rompes mi corazón en mil pedazos —Dramatizó, logrando que Ladybug rodara los ojos. El gato negro solo sonrió mostrando los dientes, pero luego su escena fue interrumpida por el Akuma, del cual posteriormente vencieron.

—Esto ha sido rápido —Manifestó Chat Noir.

—Así es, y así de rápido debo irme yo también, hasta la próxima —Se despidió Ladybug saltando los edificios con su yo-yo.

—Hasta la próxima, my lady —Susurró para él mismo con una sonrisa y luego irse rápidamente.

Cuando Chat Noir llegó a casa, quitó su transformación rápidamente, volviendo a ser Adrien, ocultando a Plagg cerca del queso para que se distrajera por un buen rato. Justo en ese momento de su ventana abierta, entró Ladybug.

—L-lo siento si tarde —Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—N-no, está bien —Tranquilizó Adrien.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se dieron un tierno beso— Bienvenida —Dijo Adrien, quien sostuvo la mano de su acompañante. Ladybug solo sonrió con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tomaron asiento en el sofá, mientras disfrutaban su poco tiempo juntos. Ambos aún no sentían que debían decir sus identidades, debido a cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Resultaba extraño, incluso irónico, Adrien aún no tenía el valor de decirle que era en realidad Chat Noir, el chico a quien siempre rechazaba. Y Ladybug aún no sentía que debía decirle que era Marinette, la chica que sólo veía como una amiga de la escuela.

Se sentían muy bien en ese momento, y realmente no querían arruinarlo. Ambos estaban con la persona que querían estar. Por lo que seguirían disfrutando, hasta que el momento de la verdad llegase o hasta que la transformación de Ladybug esté por acabar y ella tenga que irse nuevamente, para esperar al siguiente día, por un momento más. No importaba si a veces eran solo 5 minutos, ellos lo valoraban y apreciaban.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿cómo están? No tardé mucho escribiendo otro momento jeje, no sé porque se me es más fácil pensar en momentos MariChat o Ladrien xD creo que me gusta lo complicado haha, espero les haya gustado el capítulo ;) muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows :'3 sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente :3**


	3. Orgullos

**Número de palabras:** 558.

 **Pareja:** LadyNoir (Ladybug x ChatNoir)

 **Aclaraciones:** Cada capítulo es independiente del otro, es decir, cada capítulo es único en su totalidad, por algo son momentos, nada mas.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Occ [fuera de personaje]

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **Orgullos.**

* * *

—My lady, ¿A dónde va? —Preguntó juguetón ChatNoir mientras seguía a Ladybug.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Le respondió cortante mientras giraba su mirada a otro lado, y usaba su yo-yo para subir al techo de una casa. Pero como era de esperar, el minino la siguió.

—¿Por qué ha estado tan pedante en estos días? —Le preguntó el chico— Es como si me evitara.

—Por si no lo has notado, siempre evito que te me acerques más de lo necesario —Le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y a la vez, burlesca.

—No, esto es diferente —Dijo con un tono de voz seria. Ladybug dejó su sonrisa, mostrando cierta indiferencia— ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿O alguien le hizo algo? —Preguntó preocupado por la situación de su compañera heroína.

La chica apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos, no podía con la presión, desde hace días estaba intentando negar lo que sentía, porque le molestaba, pero más que todo la dañaba, sentía que traicionaba sus sentimientos hacia Adrien. Sentía que ChatNoir sólo estaba allí para entrometerse en los sentimientos que ella cargaba. Porque cada día se hacían más fuertes, cada día sentía que ChatNoir se volvía alguien más importante para ella, por eso se alejaba, porque quería evitar que se siguiera acercando a su corazón.

¿Pero cómo podía hacer eso si él **ya se encontraba** en su corazón?

Lo odiaba, pero lo quería a la vez, y en ese momento de total vulnerabilidad, no evitaría demostrarlo. Por lo que solamente actuó. En un movimiento rápido, tomó a ChatNoir de los hombros y lo besó, esta vez no fue porque él estuviese siendo controlado por algún Akuma y tuviera la obligación de deshacer la oscuridad que impedía que él estuviera consciente, no, nada de eso.

Esta vez era porque Ladybug realmente quería besar a ChatNoir.

El chico se encontraba nockeado, parecía un sueño, a pesar de que esto era lo que siempre había deseado, no podía creerlo. Cuando ella se separó, esperaba el golpe inmediato para poder levantarse de su sueño.

—¿No dirás nada? —Cuestionó la chica.

—¿Qué, qué? —Repitió saliendo de su shock— ¿Esto no es un sueño?

—¡Oh, eres todo un arruina momentos! —Dijo la chica manifestando su enojo y volteándose de brazos cruzados.

—Perdona my lady, no quise hacer eso —Dijo con cierta risa nerviosa mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro, incitándola a mirarlo pero ésta no lo hacía— Es sólo que me has sorprendido… no esperaba… bueno… ya sabes.

—Pues sí, no creas que estoy totalmente complacida con esto —Manifestó Ladybug— Me molesta en todo sentido haber llegado a hacer esto por mi propia voluntad, pero… no lo pude evitar más —Eso último lo dijo en tono de voz bajo, girando para mirarlo con cierta timidez, ambos quedando a muy pocos centímetros del otro.

—Je t'aime, my lady —Le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, Ladybug no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos, mientras los labios de su acompañante la tentaban a acercarse un poco más.

—Je t'aime, ChatNoir —Dijo para después eliminar toda distancia entre ambos, compartiendo un tierno beso.

Ladybug estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por ChatNoir, todo se volvió más sencillo, incluso, encantador. A pesar de que a veces debía controlar al gato para que tomase más enserio sus misiones.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! tenía mucho tiempo sin publicar :D espero les haya gustado este capítulo, espero que el próximo momento que traiga sea un "Adrienette" :) pero ya depende de mi imaginación jajaja, nos leemos luego!


	4. Preocupaciones

**Número de palabras:** 731.

 **Pareja:** Adrinette (Adrien y Marinette)

 **Aclaraciones:** Cada capítulo es independiente del otro, solo son momentos, capítulos únicos, unidos en un solo archivo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

 **Preocupaciones.**

* * *

Desde hace días no sabía lo que le ocurría, Adrien se notaba intranquilo, en clase movía mucho su pierna inconscientemente, su amigo Nino a veces tenía que decirle para que él parara, se avergonzaba un poco, pero no podía evitarlo. Estar en la misma clase que la chica que últimamente rondaba por su cabeza lo ponía de esa manera.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el receso volvió en sí, se levantó y fue el primero en salir, su amigo Nino lo miró con cierta confusión.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Alya a Nino quien se acercó junto a Marinette— Adrien se notaba muy apurado.

—No lo sé, desde hace días lo he notado muy extraño —Declaró con preocupación. Contagiando automáticamente a Marinette, quien se quedó pensativa en lo que estaría ocurriendo con el rubio.

—Lo siento, regreso en un momento —Se excusó para así irse rápidamente sin esperar una respuesta por parte de sus amigos, quienes la observaron irse nada más, ambos morenos se quedaron mirando confundidos, en razón de que sus amigos estaban actuando extraño.

Ella necesitaba estar sola, quizá aprovecharía que la biblioteca siempre se encontraba sola a esas horas del receso, después de todo no habían exámenes cerca, por lo que nadie estaría estudiando. Cuando entró, se dirigió a la parte más profunda y se apoyó sobre el librero, suspiró aun pensando en Adrien.

Escuchó un libro caerse y en ese momento supo que no podía estar sola. Pero cuando volteó su mirada observó al dueño de sus pensamientos.

Adrien también pensó que la mejor manera de estar solo era yendo a la biblioteca, es más, había estado allí mucho antes que la chica, no es que la estaba evitando, sino que no sabía cómo enfrentar lo que le estaba pasando, es como si de un día para otro empezara a pensar más en ella que lo normal, él amaba a Ladybug ¿por qué estaba de repente pensando en otra chica?

Por eso no pudo evitar soltar el libro que sostenía cuando vio a Marinette.

—Ah, que torpe —Se rio para no demostrar su desánimo. Levantó su libro e intentó irse.

—Espera —Sintió la mano de Marinette tomarlo del brazo— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Ella no solía acercarse más de la cuenta, debido a obvias razones, era muy tímida cuando se trataba de Adrien, pero en ese momento se tornaba muy preocupada, así que no importaba sus acciones repentinas, ella quería hacer algo.

Adrien la miró, ¿cómo no podía no pensar en ella con esa linda mirada que sostenía? No podía evitarlo, no más. Sostuvo la mano que lo había tomado con delicadeza, el simple tacto del chico hizo que el corazón de Marinette rebotara a gran velocidad y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—Me gustas —No podía ser considerado como traición, a pesar de que siempre pensó que Ladybug era la única para él, Marinette siempre fue atenta, dulce, sabía cómo llegar a los sentimientos de las personas, no por nada era la presidenta estudiantil, era graciosa y sus acciones eran realmente valientes, demostrando ser muy fuerte. No supo cuándo fue el momento en que empezó a notarla más. Pero ahora que había afrontado la verdad y se lo había dicho, no podía dar marcha atrás.

Marinette por el contrario abrió sus ojos como platos, nunca pensó que ese día llegaría a volverse realidad, el chico a quien quería con todo su corazón se le había confesado y ella sólo podía estar allí estática, sin poder apartar su mirada de la de él.

El chico se fue acercando poco a poco, al no sentir que la chica se separaba pensó que estaba bien poder hacerlo, posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un tierno beso que ella correspondió, un poco torpe pero igual de dulce.

—Tú también me gustas —Respondió con una sonrisa tímida, después de ese beso. El chico sonrió como respuesta y la volvió a besar, Marinette tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de Adrien, por puro instinto levantó su pierna, tropezando con unos libros que se encontraban atrás, en el librero, provocando que se cayeran. Ambos voltearon por la sorpresa, Adrien se rio ante eso, y Marinette también, pero un poco más tímida por haber arruinado el momento romántico.

—¿Volvemos? —Le dijo el chico, ofreciendo su mano.

—Sí —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano y salían de la biblioteca.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Ya era hora de un Adrinette ¿no? jeje espero les haya gustado, a mí me gustó mucho, espero pronto traerles otro Drabble / one-shot! Quiero agradecer sus comentarios Favs y follow! Jeje Espero nos leamos luego!


End file.
